Break Away
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: PyroOC; ScottOC I'm cutting it short, though. I've got another idea for a different story...srry, pplz.
1. InfoAccidental Meeting

Info

Name: She doesn't know her real name, but Rachelle calls her Vergo.  
Age: Looks to be 18, but is 263.  
Powers: Vamparic strength, sight, hearing and smell, transformations, and control over anything she hears in the lyrics from music. (Lightning from New Divide, fire from Burn It To the Ground, ect...)

Name: Rachelle "Minder" Drake  
Age: Looks like she's 21 but is 267.  
Powers: Mind reader and Vampiric stuff, too.

Accidental Meeting

_"I'm sorry...who are you? Why haven't I seen you before?" A young, dark haired, blue-eyed girl asked and looked at the sitting figure in the underground room. Iceic eyes flashed open, surprising the girl. _

_"I don't know my name. I gave it up hundreds of years ago." The huddled figure replied. She curled in on herself, muttering things in a foreign language._

_"My name is Rachelle Drake, but everyone here at Xavier's school calls me Minder." Rachelle stepped into the room unafraid. She could tell the other girl was one of her kind, a Vampire. "I'll give you a name, if you want." _

_"No one has ever offered something like that. Please, I want a name again." The other Vampire begged, scooting into a dark corner. Rachelle realized the Vampire wasn't used to light like she was and shut the door._

_"I'll call you...Vergo."_

"Recalling when we met, Vergo?" I was awoken from my thoughts by Rachelle Drake, my only friend since I'll get no closer to anyone but her.

"Yes. That was accidental, was it not?" I asked, unfurling my hair from the band that held it atop my head and let Rachelle fix it.

"Yeah, kind of. I was running from Pyro, that insolent little fire-playing jerk." Rachelle muttered the last part, but I heard it well with my hearing.

"Who's Pyro? What's his real name?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"He's a jerk that you don't need to ever meet and his real name's John Allerdyce." Rachelle replied boredly while combing back my brown, curly hair. "Why?"

"Just curious is all. I've never meet anyone other than you, Xavier, Logan, Jean, Scott,"--She giggled and blushed, pausing in my hair treatment--"and Storm."

"Ah, Storm is such a beautiful teacher, don'tcha think?" Rachelle smiled. "So is Dr. Grey. She and Logan make a great couple."

"Yeah, they do." I sighed. In my two-hundred-sixty-three years, I've never met a man I've wanted to live with for the rest of my life and change him into one of me. I wish to meet this Pyro....maybe I can cause him to come "accidently"?

"Stop thinking that. You definetly don't want to meet him." Rachelle yanked my ponytail after she finished it.

"Please, Rachelle? I want to meet him. If I don't like him, I'll turn him into an ice sculpture so you can throw him off the side of a building!" I got on my knees and begged. Rachelle didn't look at me, knowing I had the look humans called "The Puppy-Dog" face.

"Fine. I'll asked Xavier to bring him down. He needs to meet the councler anyway, what with his bad-boy attitude."Rachelle walked out into the sunlight, and I listened as she walked into the office above my room, Xavier's office, and she asked him to bring John Allerdyce to meet "The Councler". Scott, Storm, Logan, and Jean went out to find him, found him, and dragged him back to the office. Xavier explained he needed to talk to "The Councler" and get control over his "Fighter-Bad-Boy" attitude. John refused, but was dragged down the dungeon steps by Rachelle herself.

"I told ya I don't need to see a flippin' councler!" John was pushed in, Rachelle following. She looked like a pissed off Alice from Twilight.

"Actually, The Councler needs to see you, dummy." Rachelle growled. Logan, Jean, Xavier, Scott, and Storm followed in behind her, Jean closing the door.

"Pyro, John, meet Vergo. She's our most powerful being in this building, besides Rachelle here." Xavier smiled softly at the two of us as John looked at me.

"What are you? What powers do you have?" John snapped.

"I have the power of controling anything I hear in lyrics, the powers of the hero Raven of the Teen Titans, and I'm a Vampire, John Allerdyce." I stood, moving only a step in human eyes and appearing in front of John. "But I know you don't believe in such things unless I do this." I picked him up by the collar with one finger and held him in the air. He struggled to feel solid ground again, so I dropped him. Suddenly, I remembered his eyes. His green eyes struck a memory. Those wide young eyes with fear as he accidently fell through my doorway before scrambling up and running away after realizing he'd run into the wrong room. "I've seen you before. Seven years ago, you accidently came in while running away from Bobby. You two'd been fighting, so you took one chance to run by him and down these stairs. Another accidental meeting I've had. The very first, so to speak."

"She remembers things in the past, unlike Rachelle. She can read memories in other people's minds along with their thoughts, but cannot find old memories like Vergo can." Xavier murmured loud enough for John to hear.

"You're that pale chick who always stayed down here? I was expecting you to come up sometime or later. I even threw rocks down the stairs to see if you'd come up to tear my head off." John said, frowning.

"Hm, guess my superhuman hearing didn't pick it up." I shrugged, smirking.

"Stop smirking or I'll wipe it off with fire." He opened a silver lighter and took out a flame, holding it in his palm. I remembered the name of a good Nickleback song: Burn It to The Ground, and created a flame from thin air. He gasped and looked at it.

"Just from a song's name." I smirked again.

"Alright, I'd normally not say this to anybody but myself but--"

"That's amazing." Rachelle finished for him. He looked at her incrediously. "I read minds."

"Stop reading mine." John growled. Rachelle rolled her eyes and sighed dreamily. She was already thinking about Scott being so close to her.

"Well, John, Logan, Jean, Scott,"--Rachelle sighed again--"Storm, let's leave these two ladies to their hair and dresses for tonight's dance." Xavier ordered. John looked straight at Rachelle, who nodded, as did Scott, who blushed. Rachelle nodded, too, and blushed bright red. The others left, and I gave Rachelle my "tell me now" look.

"He wanted me to tell you he wants you to go with him and he didn't want to ask himself in front of the teachers because they'd give him a hard time until he got to his room." Rachelle said, not finishing the whole thing.

"Rachelle, what'd Scott want?" I demanded.

"He was asking me....to the...dance!" She squealed and danced around the room with a bright red blush across her usually pale cheeks. (Yes, RachyDoodle, we blush...)

"Holy Crow. Let's get ready, like Xavier said." I pulled her along.

John's POV....

"Let's get ready, like Xavier said." I smiled a bit. She wanted to go with me. I wonder how she'll look tonight? I hope she's gorgeous, that way I can knock Bobby from the sexiest girlfriend list. I'm glad I've got good looks, and now, time to get my money.

(Uh, oh. First chapter and there's already a problem? CAN U HELP ME, RACHYDOODLE OF GREATNESS?! Sorry, I had a non-diet green tea with citrus and it's effecting my system.)


	2. Prom Problem

Prom Problem

"Vergo, are you ready?" Rachelle asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Almost. What're you wearing?"

"I am wearing my black tank top with the fishnet on the collar and bottom, a plaid skirt with black thigh-high stockings, and my black Vans. What're _you_ wearing?"

"My regular black tank top, black men's skinny zippered jeans, my black fingerless gloves, and black Converse." I walked out of the bathroom and hooked my arm in Rachelle's. "What do you think the boys'll be wearing?"

"Probably something formal." Rachelle giggled and we bust out laughing at the thought of the boys wearing tuxedoes and us showing up in our stuff. "That'd be so funny."

"What would be so funny?" John's voice broke our laughter and we stopped. Scott was wearing a white, short-sleeved button up and blue jeans with tennis shoes. John, well, he was wearing the usual for him. A black T-shirt, jeans with tears on the knees, tennis shoes, and a dust-covered hoodie.

"Nothing, John." Rachelle just smiled innocently at Scott, who smiled back at her. I smirked at John, he smirked back.

"I've got to go do something really quick, I'll be back." John said, striding away to a room. He went inside and I heard the door click.

"You guys go on, I'll wait for John." I told Rachelle and Scott, frowning. Rachelle read my mind and frowned too before walking to the cafeteria area with Scott on her arm. I walked to the door with no sound and leaned into it a bit. Two voices vibrated soundly through the door loud enough for my hearing to catch it.

_"Are you sure you're going with the Vampire chick who always stayed downstairs?" _An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeah. Where's the money? You promised you'd pay me if I got her to go to the Prom with me." John replied. I seethed inside. He was being paid to go with me? I pushed away from the door just in time for John to walk out and I made it look like I'd just gotten there. "I told you I'd be coming." I saw him shove the money and his hand into his pocket.

"Let's go, then." I snapped.

"PMS much?" I heard him mutter. We walked into the Prom together, but as soon as I found sight of Rachelle I darted towards her. Scott jumped slightly when I appeared beside him.

"Never do that again unless you're saving my life." Scott muttered.

"Sorry, Scott. Can I steal Rachelle really quick?" I requested, eyeing John as he looked around for me.

"Yeah. Ten minutes." Scott noticed my look and went to distract John.

"John was paid to bring me." I felt like crying, but I know I can't because I'm a Child of the Night. Although I'd only met him five hours ago, I was beggining to like John. I could tell he was a bad-boy, but I don't mind the image. I just like the fact I could sense compassion in his heart.

"WHAT?! Oh, no he didn't! Let me suck him dry!" Rachelle's violet-blue eyes were dark enough to be mistaken for black right now. I held her back.

"No. I'll ignore him for the rest of the night to see his reaction." I promised. She calmed down enough for Scott to return and see her eyes turn back to blue. I disappeared from them and appeared next to Logan. "Hello, Logan."

"Where's your Pyro date?" Logan took out a cigar and lit it, puffing a small cloud of dark smoke.

"I'm ignoring him. He was paid to take me here and I found out." I shrugged. "I still like him, though." John walked up behind me and wrapped a jealous arm around my waist.

"C'mon and dance, Vergo." John whispered suggestively in my ear. Logan caught it and grabbed his collar.

"No dancin' for you tonight, buddy. You hurt the lady already and we're going to the Proffesor's office now." Logan dragged him off. As they rounded the corner of the door, I saw realization dawn on John's face.

"She heard the payment." He whispered. I nodded, and he saw it.


	3. Loving Arms

Loving Arms

I stood on the roof of Xavier's school, the full moon's moonlight giving me adrenaline and making the human blood I just drank minutes ago pump in my black veins. My tattoos gleamed in the light, the tribal markings reminding me of the tribe--clan, so to speak--I used to run, hunt, and laugh with. My family died when I did, but they went off to Heaven while, when I'm killed, I'll go to Hell.

"You never sleep, do you?" John Allerdyce, alias Pyro. The Pyromaniac that broke my dead heart. My barely ever beating heart.

"Never. I cannot sleep until my curse is broken. I was indeed bitten, but the Vampire that turned me told me before I died that I could break the curse by falling in love, marrying that person, and making love to him. When our bond is stronger than my master's and I, the curse will break and I will live again." I turned, expertly "dancing" to his side. John looked into my eyes, a small fire alighting there in the green hues. He opened his arms, tears spiking the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry for using you. I needed the money to buy something." He pulled that "something" from his pocket and held it out to me. I looked at it closely and gasped: it was my mother's necklace. "I knew it was your mothers, I knew her when I was five. I used to go to the little candy shop she owned in New York before she was murdered. I had to buy it from the guy who stole it. He didn't care if I burned him, he wouldn't give it."

"John," I took the necklace and slipped it around my neck. "How long have you known I was still here after we accidently met?"

"Ever since we accidently met." John pulled me into him, hugging me tightly. "I'm so, so sorry about hurting you. I'm acting a little out of character, all because of a girl."

"I know this girl well enough to know that she feels the same way." I whispered on his shoulder.

"I love you, Vergo. You're actual name is not Vergo, it's Silvia. Romanian name meaning From the Woods." John murmured back, kissing my ear. Tears welled in my eyes as I experienced memories I'd so long forgotten. My mother cooking dinner just as I got home from school in forth grade. My father and little sister laughing as I crouched and growled only to fall on my butt and laugh with them. I used to run in the woods behind our house, just to feel free. That's when I earned my name, then I lost it. Nightmares split my mind like lightning. The bloody night my family was killed. I was crying, screaming, fighting to stay alive after being thrown through a wall. The Vampire didn't speak as he kneeled beside me, took my upper abdomin in his arms, and grinned as he licked my jugular vein. I was about to scream in his ear, but the pain of his large canines peircing my throat made a silent scream appear on my shocked face. He left me to lay on the couch until I'd woken again.

"What's wrong, Silvia?" I gasped, like I'd woken from an actual nightmare, and sobbed. Hot tears ran down my pale face.

"I saw them die, just before I was thrown through the wall and the Vampire bit me. I was in so much pain, John." I buried my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my lower back and tightly held me.

"Shh, it's been over for hundreds of years now. I'm here for you now. So is the school and Rachelle." John smoothed his hand gently through my hair, soothing me. I hugged his waist and looked up into his green eyes. He smiled slightly, his eyes flashing from my lips to my eyes. He did this twice, and I nodded. I stood on my tip-toes and closed my eyes as our lips just brushed gently. Then, when our lips had shortly touched, John pushed me against the nearest wall and kissed me. I am in loving arms.


End file.
